villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Nora Floriann Leoria
'Nora Floriann Leoria ' (ノーラ・フロリアン・レオリア, Noora Furorian Reoria) is a district chief in the Runaway Spirit Squad and is a partner of Ryō Asama. Recently she replaced Sharia as district chief of the district Elsie is assigned to after Sharia was transferred to another district. Appearance Nora shown colored in the manga (No horn). Being an older demon, her body is more buxom than those of newer demons, such as Haqua, who is flat-chested. She has the appearance of a woman with slightly tanned skin in her early twenties, although she is more than 300 years old generally resembling a ganguro. She has long, white, wavy hair and a horn on the right side of her head. Her eyes are shown to be dark cherry red in a manga color spread. She wears both a black top and short pants, along with long white stockings and a red belt. She wears a black collar on her neck. Her Hagoromo is pink in color. Like most of the other members of the Runaway Spirit Squad, she has a skull sensor on her head. Personality Nora is arrogant and disdainful. She does not acknowledge her buddy Ryō and rarely helps anyone. She was known to always bully Elsie in the past and possibly many other demons so much that many devils expressed anger and disgust towards her. However, her skills are truly exceptional, above the skills of many other demons. Nora was humiliated when it was announced that Elsie won the Section Chief's Award for capturing nine spirits within the half-term making her having a small animosity towards Elsie initially. Abilities Intelligence Nora is undeniably cunning and crafty and she has used this to her advantage. Nora purposefully joined Vintage so as to gather information from the group and later claimed all glory for Keima's work, and should keima fail, Nora will still be safe, being affiliated with the group despite nothing liking Vintage. Hagoromo/Capturing skills Nora holds exceptional abilities as a hunter, as she has shown abilities that most of the regular run away spirit members have not. She has even captured as many as 7 runaway spirits even with a incompetent buddy (Ryō Asama) and became the recipient of the Great Demon Medal for capturing seven spirits in a half-term. However, Nora's methods of drawing out runaway spirits are brutal, occasionally to the point of lethality. This includes attempting to kill Keima so Tenri's gap in her heart would be filled, regardless of like or dislike towards him. In terms of hagoromo skills, Nora has the ability to tap into people's inner desire, and display them like a TV using her celestial robe. She can even devastate a person's mind by manipulating her celestial robe. Nora has used this against Keima, who's desire was to be with Yokkyun, a girl character from a game whom he is in love with. Other skills Nora is also good at using weapons. It is shown in the manga that she owns an arsenal of heavy equipment such as clubs, axes, morning stars, poles, halberds, swords, etc. She intended to use these weapons to kill Keima, possibly showing that she is proficient at using these as well. Category:Anime Villains Category:Demon Category:Manga Villains Category:Female Category:TV Show Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Traitor Category:Perverts Category:Fighters